


Always

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Din starts to realise how much the reader is willing to do for him and how much he is willing do for her.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Always

"You have to be what?!" The baskar covered Mandalorian next to you practically choked. When Din heard that there might be some Jedi left in old settlement in the mountains nearby, you wasted no time getting here.  
"Naked." The old woman stated simply. "The people there are one with nature. They live in their natural state. It promotes openness, honesty and a connect with the universe."  
"Connection with the universe? Sounds very Jedi to me." you commented quietly to Din.   
"I know...but.." his voice was higher than you've ever heard.  
You had to hide your amusement. You had a chance to have a little fun with the clearly uncomfortable bounty hunter. After spending months chasing leads you were definitely ready to have some fun at his expense.  
"So you have to be naked to go there?" you asked. The old lady nodded.  
"And be naked the entire time?" you continued. Even with the visor you could feel Din glaring at you. You ignored him. "So do you have to make the trek up the mountain naked too?" you could feel how tense Din was next to you. The woman chuckled "No dear, you can just disrobe outside."   
"Ok, can you let them know we're coming?" she nodded at your request.  
Raising from the table you bowed slightly at her and headed for the door. You ignored the fact that Din hadn't moved.  
Once you were outside he practically fell over himself to catch up to you. "Are you crazy?!" He called after you. You turned to face him, keeping your face neutral.  
"What?" you shrugged.   
"What?! I can't go in there. You know that!" he rambled.   
"She said naked. Maybe they'll let you keep your helmet on...if you show everything else." you made a show of raking your eyes down his body. Din was used to your good natured banter by now. This time it seemed like he was too far gone to recognize your teasing.  
He started to speak several times but never quite got there. You decided to take pity on him before his head exploded.   
"We just need info, right? So it's not like YOU have to go in."  
The agitation fell away from him, he regained his composure and tilted his head at you. "You'd go in? For me?"   
Your heart leapt into your throat. You would. At this point there was not much you wouldn't do for him, or the kid. As much as you didn't want Din to know how you felt you couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of him recognizing you were willing to do anything to help him. As much as you wanted to protect you heart, you wanted his praise, his attention.   
"Not for you." you began walking. He fell in beside you. "For the villagers."  
He chuckled "Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean you told me the oath is to keep your face covered."  
He hmmmmed suspiciously.  
"Obviously, I get the whole armour thing while out on bounties but you never take it off. So my theory is you're covering something up."  
Another chuckle, they were becoming more of a common occurrence lately, you were grateful of that. "Really? So what am I covering up?"  
"Really bad tattoos." you answer.  
This time he laughed loudly. It instantly became your mission in life to make him make that sound again. You realized you were now staring at him. Snapping out of you replied "Yep. I think you went to Canton Bight after a big bounty. Won a load of credits. Got wasted on Spotchka and got covered in really bad, ugly, boarderline offensive tattoos."  
You burst out laughing this time. When you both composed yourself you walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When got to the outside of the settlement. Another old woman opened the door. "We were expecting you. You are welcome but you must leave take your clothes off here. Any weapons must also remain." Din started to object at that point but you held you hand up to silence him. "I will give you a moment to prepare." she concluded closing the gate.   
You started handing your things to Din. "No weapons?" he asked concerned.  
"They're a peaceful settlement. Besides, I am a weapon."  
Having seen you fight he couldn't argue with that. You weren't as disciplined as him but you were still highly trained. The wild streak in you actually made you better in a fight. Sometimes.  
"Mando?" you caught his attention. While he'd been worrying about your safety you were almost down to your underwear. "Oh, sorry." you wondered if he was blushing from the tone in his voice. He quickly turned away from you. Taking off the rest of your clothes, placing them in your bag, you passed it to Din over his shoulder. "Ready." you told him. He didn't answer, the air was heavy between you. "Y/N?" he finally spoke up. "Yes?" you answered from behind him. "You were half right."  
You stared at the back of his helmet expectantly. "I do have a huge tattoo. It covers my back and down my legs."   
"Wha..." you started in confusion.  
"It's not a bad one though. A Wookie riding a Thala-Siren, while it leaves a trail of milk, is a solid choice that I stand by." You laughed, slapping him on the shoulder "Idiot!". He caught your hand before you pulled it away. "Be careful." He gave your hand a squeeze before letting go. You turned back to the gate. "Am ready to come in now." The gate opened and you started inside. "You'll be here for me, right?" You called back to Din. "Yes." he answered. He waited until the gates had shut completely before adding "Always."


End file.
